


Between The Lines

by RaptorRed



Series: All The Letters [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorRed/pseuds/RaptorRed
Summary: Extra's for All The Letters I Never Sent. More to come, I have a few planned.Unsure of length. Each should have a snapshot of a part of Adora's enlistment. That’s why it’s called between the lines. What she didn’t write, or more about what she had.There will eventually be an epilogue to ATLINS in this fic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: All The Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185293
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before CH6 Show Me Your Teeth in All The Letters I Never Sent. 
> 
> Adora's part takes place in Germany, during her enlistment.

Catra gave herself a once over in the mirror. She’d perfected the winged eyeliner, the only make up she ever bothered with, years ago. It had only taken her a few minutes to do it and yet she was still in the bathroom. She glanced at her phone resting on the sink’s edge. Twenty minutes. She’d been in here for twenty minutes. 

Undoing her tie shouldn’t bring guilt. Catra slipped a finger through the fabric and tugged. Letting it hang from her collar shouldn’t feel like almost cheating. 

Would that asshole even remember? 

She would never forget. The look on Adora’s face, her own heart nearly pounding out of her chest as her ‘date’ leaned in, gently pulling on the bow she most assuredly did not know how to tie. She even remembered lifting her heels slightly, trying to help close the distance between them, if that is what Adora had even been doing.

“You almost ready Wildcat?” Scorpia called out from the hallway. 

No, no she was not. She didn’t want to go at all, not anymore. Why did Jen have to show up right then? Now she was going out with her girlfriend to a club where Adora would likely be taking someone home with her. That shouldn’t be a problem right? She wasn’t jealous. Why would she be?

“Yeah, just a few more minutes, sorry.” Catra replied, barely holding back a groan. The screen of her phone lit up. 

_ Idiot Demon: Can’t wait to see you tonight. I’m excited to meet your friends.  _

The seams of her fingers strained against the edges of the counter, gripping it as if she was being pulled from the room. What was she doing? The soldier that she had worked so hard to forget, to paint over, had barely stumbled back into her life and already it made everything she had feel so wrong.

Jennifer was already jealous of Adora and she couldn’t blame her. It’s not like their relationship could be classified as much more than causal but Catra also couldn’t stop talking about another woman, thinking about her. At least Catra had thought of it as casual, she wasn’t sure what Jennifer thought.

When they had gotten back to the apartment after Adora’s fucking rediculus “goddess” bullshit, Catra kissed Jen with a passion that surprised both of them. The moment their lips met Catra’s throat tightened. The look in Adora’s eyes, her shoulder blades scraping against the bark of the tree. Catra set her teeth along her girlfriend’s jaw, the woman letting out a gasp. What her and Jen had was enough before, it would still be enough now. Jen looked so much like her. Did she taste like her too? That thought should have been enough to stop her from pinning Jen against the wall.

So much should have been enough to stop her that night. Everytime her girlfriend moaned her name Catra felt the knot tighten in her stomach. Would Adora writhe like this? Catra drew her fingertips over the dips in Jen’s stomach, thinking about the tight muscle she felt underneath her just hours before when she ‘pinned’ Adora to the ground. She let Jen’s words, her voice, blur into the distance as she straddled her on the bed. Those blue eyes were almost like hers, half lidded, hair sprawled in the dim light, this is what she would look like. Catra closed her eyes and shoved her self loathing down with each rock of her hips. 

That had been a few days ago and Jen had been acting a bit erratic toward her sense, but so had Catra. She felt trapped. Why should she throw away what she had for something that might not even be? Jen was great, she was sweet, beautiful and nicer than Catra had been at any point in her life. Too nice. Far too nice seeing how she was pretty sure she quietly moaned Adora’s name out loud at least once that night. Catra you piece of shit. 

She was just overwhelmed, the paces between her and Adora were closing so easily. Catra took a deep breath and stood up in front of the mirror. Yeah, she’d always loved Adora. That was the problem, nothing more. It was a flare of the past, not the present. What if she hadn’t run out that night? What if Catra had hugged her before she got on that bus, waited at the airport to be swept up in a kiss in one of those “welcome home” clips they play on the news. Hell no. She wasn’t going to save her love, not when her love couldn’t save  _ her _ . That first year had been hard enough without her, it would have been so much worse if they had been together. 

But now Adora was here, and who was she fooling? Jen shouldn’t be a stand in, she deserved better than that. This could also just be flash, a boiling over of 13 years of yearning for her best friend's lips. Adora was here now, and she was Catra’s friend who she was going to help get laid. When they got there she would have a drink or two to calm her nerves, but then after that she needed to be careful. There were two big no’s Catra had to follow when going out. No fights and no fucking. The last one shouldn’t be an issue, she’d barely been able to bring herself to grab Jen’s hand since that night, only kissed her when asked too.

Catra slowly opened the bathroom door. Adora was a problem, one she didn’t have an answer to yet. She was going to have to break up with Jen. Tonight? No, that would be a dick move. Not tonight then. Not like this. Even if this slap from the past didn’t last she’d already fucked things up. In a few days she’d apologize to Jen and hopefully she wouldn’t hate Catra too much. Maybe they'd go out and everything would be fine, she'd go home with her girl and things would be back to normal. Tonight they’d go out, they’d have a good time and Adora… would have a good time too. She pulled out her phone as she walked down the hall. 

_ On our way. Let’s see if you have game after all. I still doubt it.  _

Jen was perched on the arm of the couch, facing away from her. She wore her hair down, no dirty blonde ponytail. 

“Sorry everyone, I’m ready.” Catra tried to sound enthusiastic, it worked on two of them. Perfuma stared her down and Catra struck her gaze to the floor. She caught on to the tension between her and Jen the moment she’d walked through the door. 

Jen spun around when Catra rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her hopefully. 

“Cutie.” No, Jen don’t look at me like that, please. The blonde let out a small giggle and reached for her bow tie. “Is that what took you so long? Here let..” Catra stepped back before her hands were even halfway. 

“No” Catra said sharply. Well, there went the hope. She brought a hand up to Jen’s cheek and winced when she pulled away. Catra was very glad that Scorpia volunteered herself to two drinks tonight. There was a slim chance she’d be leaving the bar tonight with steady feet to walk with let alone drive. 

_ Idiot Demon: Oh, you’ll see I have it aplenty. _

_ Sure you do, you big idot. _

_ See you soon. _

  
  


\-------------

Adora steadied herself on the counter, barely making it onto the barstool. She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she watched the wavy neon lights behind the counter dance in the waves of the music. A hand waved in front of her face, it was the barman, he looked impatiatient. 

“Kann ich bitte... ein Bier haben.” Adora was proud of herself, she’d barely slurred a word it. A woman a few seats down scoffed, downing the rest of remnants of her own glass. 

“Dummkopf” 

“Hey.” Adora scowled at her. “I know I said it right.” 

“Maybe.” The woman with long brown curly hair turned to face her. She looked older than her, her features striking under the dim lights of the club. “But your accent is atrocious, und ist ‘Ein Bier, bitte.’ if you don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb.” The woman said coldly, eye’s slowly raking over her body. Adora’s scowl quickly turned into a subtle smile 

“Zwei Bier, bitte!” Adora shouted, not taking her eyes off the woman. She thought she could hear the bartender groan. This wasn’t her first night here, he knew she was going to leave sloshed, only to come back the next night and apologize. Lather, rise, repeat. German’s usually didn’t mind her fumbling of their language, because at least she was trying, unlike others from the base. “Do you always call strangers idiots?” 

“No, just the idiots.” Adora’s smile only grew wider. 

“Well, jokes on you.” She leaned in closer to her. “I like em’ a little mean.” Adora hummed contently as the german woman ran a sharp fingernail up and down her arm. This is just what she needed. 

“Too bad.” She said, her breath hot against Adora’s ear. “I don’t fuck soldiers.” She was gone before the beers arrived. It was too bad. Adora took one in each hand. She wouldn’t want to touch her either, if she were that woman. It was a good policy. She brought the bottle to her lips. Maybe tonight was a bust, she was too drunk to win anyone over. Tomorrow night though. If she couldn’t find someone to take her away tonight there was always tomorrow. At least here she could count on a tomorrow.

“Hey.” A hand appeared in front of her on the counter, she looked up to the bartender frowning at her. His accent was thick but she was used to it by now. “Don’t be so sad blondie, it’s about time you struck out.” Adora groaned, staring at the swirling brown and white knot in the counter. It probably shouldn’t be spinning like that. 

“Come. No more beer for you. Dance with me.” Adora lifted her head and looked around, only a handful of people were here, usually this place was packed, that’s why she came here, plenty of fish and all. She eyed the clock. 4 am. Oh

“I’m not into men.” 

“You don’t say.” He replied sarcastically. “It’s just a dance, and I’m not into women.” The man walked to the gap in the bar and back over to her, hand out in invitation once more. “We’ll dance slow and you can tell me all about Catra again.” She blinked at him. Again? He rolled his eyes. “Yes Adora. Come tell Rogelio all about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings today. Letters is my feelings fic, I cant seem to let it go. I have so much more to say but don't want to ruin the story as it is. These are just things I've been thinking about. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This was brought to you by:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/32tUYhAygMdx9XxFxxj3It?si=34e4669110f245a8


End file.
